


Formal Attire Required

by superpixie42



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpixie42/pseuds/superpixie42
Summary: As Inuyasha gets ready for a formal event, his wife just can't keep her hands to herself.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Formal Attire Required

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lavendertwilight89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/gifts).



Kagome couldn’t do anything but stare. Her husband was known for his rough exterior: he was crude, rude, and generally scruffy. His work as an auto mechanic suited him well. He got his hands dirty and never had to charm anyone. His entire closet was nothing but ripped jeans, black tshirts, and his work jumpsuits. Even his incredibly long, luscious silver hair was only long and luscious so he could pull it into a thick braid down his back and go several days without washing it. Inuyasha Taisho was the definition of "low maintenance". 

Until this moment she didn’t even know he owned a western-style suit. Their wedding had been a small, traditional affair; the classic hakama and haori being much more his speed. And yet there he stood, framed in their bedroom doorway in a black suit, bright blue dress shirt, fighting with a skinny black and blue microfloral tie. He even had on dress shoes! Wait, he didn't own dress shoes. 

Once she managed to pick her jaw up off the floor she asked, "Who did you rob?"

Her husband rolled his eyes. Good a sign it was actually him and not a shape-shifter.

"Miroku," he grumbled, "didn't really wanna spend money to get my own since it's just for a few hours. Less if I can help it." 

Right, tonight was the opening of his niece's first art show. The girl was only 16 but had amazing skill with a camera. The gala was her father's over the top way of showing her portfolio to various art school reps and his business partners. Inuyasha might like his brother about as much as he liked curry, which is to say not at all, but he adored his niece. Kagome had been crushed when she couldn't find anyone to cover her shift at the hospital. Thankfully Rin had already forgiven her, promising a private walk through without all the noise of the gala. 

Kagome couldn't help but smile. She gave her husband another once over. The suit fit surprisingly well, considering it was borrowed. Miroku had expensive taste so all of his work suits were tailored. While he and Inuyasha were technically the same size, Miroku was soft, having never done a day of manual labor in his life. Inuyasha, though, was more filled out, his muscles lean and dense from daily use. This meant the shirt clung deliciously around his chest and the trousers hugged his thighs and glutes as if he had been poured into them. Would he even be able to sit without busting the seams?

Her train of thought was derailed when Inuyasha moved back to the bed to grab the jacket. His arms were longer than Miroku's which, while not an issue with the standard dress shirt, was apparent in the modified jacket. He ditched the jacket and started to carefully roll up the shirt sleeves. Each fold exposed more and more of his intricate sleeve tattoos: a large white dog chasing a bluebird on one arm and a sacred tree on the other, it's thick gnarled roots coming all the way down to his wrist. It had taken hours to complete both tattoos. His hanyou blood was constantly healing the skin before the ink fully set, requiring the artist to effectively do each piece three times, but it was worth it. He took every available opportunity to show them off, and since the jacket didn't fit this was suddenly an opportunity. 

With forearms proudly on display Kagome felt herself go from shocked to soaked. Scanning her way up his body, she knew her husband would be able to smell her arousal. Making it to his face she felt a pleasant twinge in her belly. He was smirking at her, his fang poking out over his lip.

Oh, no. This simply would not do.

"You're not going out in that outfit," she said playfully, taking a step closer.

"No?" His lips pulled a little higher in the corner, his fang more pronounced, "Why not?" 

Kagome stopped in front of him, her hands running up and down his exposed arms. "Because, no one will pay any attention to the art with you looking like that."

He rolled his eyes so hard they risked coming out of his head. "That is the worst line you've ever tried, babe."

"You say that," she trailed her hands down the front of his body. Her hand cupped his obvious erection, the trouser fabric strained to near tearing. "And yet it seems to have worked." 

He leaned down, nuzzling his nose into her hair and taking a deep breath in.

"That," he said, "has nothing to do with what you said and everything to do with how you smell." He rocked his hips forward, pressing himself against her palm. "Bet your mouth could make it better though." 

Now it was Kagome's turn to smirk. Inuyasha was anything but subtle and she loved it. She quickly popped the button and undid the zip- but the slacks didn't move at all. The strain of his stiff member kept the fabric firmly in place. Biting her lip to keep from laughing and risking the mood, Kagome dropped to her knees and swiftly pulled his pants to the floor, barely taking the time to properly appreciate his thighs on the way. His underwear quickly followed. 

She paused, allowing the chill of the room to send goosebumps across the skin of his hips. She dragged her hands to his center, her blunt nails leaving long red lines up his legs and across his cheeks. Her hands roamed everywhere except for where he wanted them, instead enjoying the feel of his soft, downy fur against her fingers. She looked up at her husband from her place on the floor. His gaze was intense and unyielding. If he wanted to watch her, she best put on a show. Maintaining eye contact, she slowly reached out her tongue, lathing the underside of his cock from stem to stern with the flat of her tongue. Her fingers roamed around the base of him to his sack, the fur more dense here than on his pelvis. Brushing her thumb against the grain she wanted so badly to tease and taunt him but she only had a few minutes before she had to get ready for work. The show must go on. 

Kagome swirled the head of his dick once with the tip of her tongue. Inuyasha’s groan was almost enough to get her to change her mind and take it slow, but she held firm. She smiled a little at her inner monologue pun: very firm indeed. 

She lunged forward, relaxing her jaw to take in as much as she could, her left hand squeezing what didn’t fit comfortably. Her husband released a distinctly canine yelp and grabbed her shoulders to steady himself. Kagome set a quick pace, her hand pumping him in time with her bobbing head, keeping a tight seal with her lips. 

“Fuck Kagome,” came her husband's breathless voice, “what’s the rush?”

Kagome pulled back slowly, keeping the suction and taking care to keep her tongue pressed firmly against the vein that ran along the underside of his dick. She finally released him with a wet pop. She glanced at the clock on the bedside table; 6:12PM. 

“I have to leave for work in eighteen minutes, and I’ll need ten of those to rinse off in the shower.” She squeezed him and was about to resume her ministrations when she realized he was picking her up off the floor. With grace she wouldn’t have expected from a man with his pants around his ankles he lifted her into the air and twisted himself around. He landed on his back on the bed, feet still on the floor, with her straddling his hips. He kept his hands gripped tightly on her waist, letting her regain her equilibrium. His voice was almost a growl as he promised “I can make eight minutes work.” 

Kagome rubbed her panty covered core against her husband's throbbing erection, letting him feel how warm and wet she was. His large clawed hands pushed her skirt up her legs careful not to snag the fabric. He was less careful with her bright pink panties which he effortlessly sliced to ribbons. Kagome lifted herself up on her knees, hovering over her husband's flagpole. She took him in hand and guided him into her, slowly sinking back down to the mattress. Quicky or not, she needed a moment to adjust to his size. 

She swiftly undid the buttons of his shirt, sliding her hands up his chest, stopping to rake her fingernails across his nipples. She settled her hands on his chest and shifted her weight. She rolled her hips, earning a deep guttural moan from Inuyasha. She liked that sound as much as she liked hearing him say he loved her. She rolled her hips again but his hands stopped her from completing the motion. 

"Thought we were in a hurry?" He waggled his eyebrows at her and slid his hands to her hips. She dug her nails into his chest to try and hold on as he began to buck under her. His thrusts were deep and desperate: when Inuyasha Taisho made a promise he kept it. Kagome straightened her back and placed her hands over his at her hips. The change in angle drew a shuddering gasp from her lungs. She slid her right hand under her skirt to where they were joined and began to frantically rub her clit in small, tight circles. Each circle of her finger brought her closer to the edge. She could feel the warm coil in her belly tightening. She was so close, so close. 

She hadn't even realized she'd said that out loud until she felt Inuyasha shift under her, angling his hips just perfectly to make her see stars. She came with a sharp _oh fuck_ on her lips. Her walls tightened around her husband in a vice grip, her left leg trembling slightly. She hadn't come back down from her high when the new sensation of Inuyasha's orgasm rushed through her. He pulled her hips down to grind against his own, holding her still for his final pumps; his body unconsciously trying to get his seed as close to her womb as possible. As soon as she felt him settle back on the bed she went limp, collapsing onto his bare chest. 

"Ya good?"

"Very. You?"

He nuzzled the top of her head -- "I'm good. Time?"

Kagome turned her head. 6:21pm.

"You went over time DogBoy, I'm gonna be late."

"Worth it?"

She lifted her head to look at him; completely disheveled and blissfully sated.

"Yeah, it was worth it."

<3 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and have no money. Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, and Sunrise own all the things.


End file.
